


the fact of his pulse

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Campaign 06: The Unsleeping City Chapter II, Coming Out, Hickeys, M/M, PWP, Smut, Trans Male Character, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: “Cody,” Pete gasps, fingers tightening in his long black hair as Cody moves to kiss messily along the curve of his jaw. He’s got Pete pinned to the mattress in his attic room and his hands are under Pete’s t-shirt, thumbs stroking over his rib cage.
Relationships: Cody "Night Angel" Walsh/Pete the Plug, Cody Walsh/Pete Conlan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	the fact of his pulse

**Author's Note:**

> look, if you don't know what clit dick is, you probably should look it up (in an INCOGNITO WINDOW) first  
> if ur underage or connected to the show in any way, leave now :)  
> cody x pete only works if they're both trans sorry not sorry

“Cody,” Pete gasps, fingers tightening in his long black hair as Cody moves to kiss messily along the curve of his jaw. He’s got Pete pinned to the mattress in his attic room and his hands are under Pete’s t-shirt, thumbs stroking over his rib cage.

“Mm?” Cody murmurs against Pete’s ear, breath warm against the sensitive shell. Cody pulls back and Pete gets to look at those soft brown eyes, made hauntingly intense by the black kohl smudged around their edges. “All good?”

“Uh, yeah,” Pete says. This is super good. Cody is a warm weight over him and he’s got one thigh slotted between Pete’s legs that’s delivering some absolutely delicious pressure. His hands on the bare skin of Pete’s sides are points of heat that send a thrill up Pete’s spine and Cody’s the kind of good kisser who can melt you into goo with just the soft press of his lips. Pete’s so very very into this, but he also needs to make sure that - “Uh, you know I’m trans, right?” 

Cody blinks down at him, cocking his head. Pete braces. “Uh, yeah dude. You…do you know that  _ I’m _ trans too?”

Pete did not know. “Wait, really?” he says, which is such a dumbass thing to say. He sits up and Cody quickly rearranges to sit beside him so their hips are pressed together as they face each other. “I mean, cool, awesome, that’s great, thank you for trusting me! I just had no idea.”

Cody blushes and looks down and Pete feels like maybe he said the wrong thing so he reaches out gently to tuck a lock of Cody’s hair back behind his ear. When Cody looks back up, Pete cups his face with his hand and thumbs away the tears dripping down Cody’s face. “That’s - that’s really nice of you - you’re not bullshitting me?”

Oh, Pete gets this. The feeling of passing to strangers is the ultimate euphoria. He can’t imagine how good it must feel for it to come from a close friend (and hopefully lover, if this ends up going where Pete thinks it was gonna). “Yeah man, for sure, I would’ve had no idea.” 

Cody sniffs and wipes his eyes and smiles at Pete. He’s really so fucking hot when he smiles, like, the scowling is also hot, but in a sexy angsty way. Smiley Cody is hot in a heartfelt goth way. “Sick.” He blinks a little. “I mean, I only - I only knew about you because you go shirtless, and y’know, scars.” 

“It’s cool,” Pete promises. He doesn’t mind being out, even if it lets people assume things about him. “I get it.” 

“Yeah,” Cody says. He’s still smiling faintly, but the focused heat that was in his gaze just a few minutes ago is starting to return as he looks over Pete’s face and fixes on Pete’s mouth. Cody leans in and Pete meets him halfway in a smooth crush of lips that sends tingles up his spine. They get back to horizontal and this time Pete’s got no issue shamelessly grinding up against Cody’s firm thigh as Cody pins his wrists to the mattress and drags his teeth over Pete’s hammering pulse. 

Cody slides his hands back under Pete’s shirt, this time to push it up and over Pete’s head. His fingers are long and a little chilly and he holds Pete’s waist firmly as he continues to press kisses and little bites up and down the column of Pete’s throat and over his collarbone and chest. Pete feels absolutely dizzy under the attention, and can’t help the soft moans he lets slip whenever Cody latches his teeth into his skin just hard enough to hurt. 

“Cody, c’mon-“ Pete scrabbles uselessly at Cody’s vest and button down and Cody pulls back just enough to strip them off so he’s left in just a white cotton t-shirt. He returns to kissing Pete and Pete can feel the warmth of his torso properly now as their chests press together. Pete gets his hands on the warm skin of Cody’s lower back and sides, but doesn’t push too far north into binder territory.

He’s still rutting aimlessly against Cody’s thigh, desperate for the friction, and gasps in displeasure when Cody pulls back. “Pants off?” Cody asks, and there’s that mean-sexy-intense look back in his eyes as his gaze rakes over Pete and his hands slide down to rest just above his waistband. Pete nods and lifts his hips as Cody quickly undoes his belt and shoves his jeans down his thighs. “Underwear too?” Cody asks and Pete gulps and nods. Cody’s a little gentler, slides the fabric down over his hips and thighs almost reverently before shifting a little up the bed to help pull it all off. Pete hasn’t been naked in front of anyone in a while and he bites on his inner cheek to resist the urge to cover up or make jokes. “Wow,” Cody says, moving back in for another kiss. “Pete you look fucking hot, God. What do you want?”

“Anything,” Pete says. Cody’s thigh hasn’t returned to where he can grind up against him. He’d be happy to literally just do that until he cums, but if Cody’s offering - “Anything, just don’t like anything inside me.  _ Cody _ -“ It comes out a broken plea because Cody’s already working his way down Pete’s neck again and the warm metal of his tongue piercing is dragging firmly along the column of Pete’s throat. 

“Gonna suck you off, okay?” Cody says from somewhere around Pete’s belly button and  _ really _ what is Pete supposed to do other than tilt his head back with a breathless moan. Cody shoulders Pete’s legs and  _ holy fuck _ that’s his tongue and that little metal ball piercing dragging up the underside of Pete’s clit. He pays a little attention to the head with some careful flicks of his tongue and then takes it into his mouth, bobbing up and down the length. Pete’s nerves are on fire, Cody’s mouth is so warm and wet over sensitive skin and Cody’s hands are holding his hips firm and flat to the bed so he can’t wiggle away or roll his hips up into his face. Pete lets his orgasm build in his stomach, surrenders himself to the tidal wave of feeling because he can really only cum once so he really wants to enjoy it. He feels flushed and sweaty and he can barely look down the bed at Cody, who’s got his eyes fixed on Pete’s face as he sucks him off. 

Pete cums with a tortured little moan, torso doubling and hips stuttering as much as they can against Cody’s grip on them. He feels wrung out with it, shuddery waves of pleasure still rippling through his muscles, and takes a minute to lie there catching his breath before nudging Cody’s mouth away from him with his knee. “Fuck,” he says succintly, before sitting up and pulling Cody back to his mouth. Cody’s face is a gross mess but like, it’s sex, it happens. Pete drags his tongue through Cody’s mouth anyways and then rests their foreheads together. “What can I do you for?” Cody hesitates and shrugs. “If you don’t want me to touch you that’s super okay, but I’d like to return the favor." 

"Mm," Cody says. There's a little knot of tension in his brow. "Just - just kiss me?" 

Pete can do that. He rolls them so Cody's beneath him and kisses him firmly into the mattress, focuses on fucking into Cody's mouth with his tongue. Cody shifts a little bit and Pete can feel the way his forearm moves where it's pressed between them as he slides his own hand into his pants and touches himself. It's really fucking hot, Cody's breathing keeps hitching and he's whimpering softly against Pete's mouth within minutes. Pete moves to his neck, tilting his head back with a hand cupping his jaw and pressing wet kisses down the smooth column of Cody's neck, biting gently at the soft hollow of his collarbone just outside his t-shirt. Cody gasps out a moan and Pete's obsessed with it, bites a little harder, and Cody's hips fuck up into his own hand.

And boy, can Pete take a hint, moving a little higher up and worrying his teeth into the skin there. He can see out of the corner of his eye the way Cody's face is screwed up in pleasure and feel the way his chest rises and falls rapidly under Pete. Cody bites back a little cry when he cums, body shaking and back arching, and he pulls Pete to his mouth with his free hand. Pete goes so willingly, kissing Cody as he shivers so beautifully beneath him.


End file.
